Survive to Live
by gtrotter29
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Peace". Maura and Jane are in a relationship and work at BPD. In this new installment, Maura's skills and knowledge get put to the ultimate test in the case of their lives. Also works as a standalone.
1. Chapter 1

**After the awesome feedback I got back from "Finding Peace", I decided to start the sequel asap. This is going to be a bit different; notice the rating change. I figured I'd be on the safe side. Thank you all in advance for reading!**

* * *

"Careful, careful, you don't want to end up breaking anything just by helping me move Frankie." Jane stated as she held the door open for her brother.

"I still don't understand why _I_ am the one that's getting all the crap out of your car when _you_ are the one that's moving!"

"You remember that mattress you never moved?" A frown came over her brother as he thought of the drug trafficker he'd drooled over. "Yeah, that's why. Now move it." She replied as she followed him into the storage unit.

"I still don't understand why you just don't give some of this stuff to charity. What's the big deal about getting a storage unit? The only things you're taking with you to Maura's are practically just your clothes and sports memorabilia."

"That's because everything else I don't need. Maura's house, _our _house, is great as it is. Everything else was just stuff, Frankie, necessities at the time. But Maura already has all of that, and more. We both know her taste is much better than mine. There's no point in having two of everything. Now if there's something you'd like to take for yourself, you know you're more than welcome to it, until she kicks me to the curb that is." Jane chuckled at that last statement.

"Well thank you sis, I'll take you up on that. Don't jinx yourself. I see you and Maura doing the happily ever after and all that sweet crap. Who knows? Maybe I'll be your best man someday…"

Jane laughed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there Frankie. Come on, we got some more boxes to haul in here…"

* * *

Maura had a late lunch cooked and ready for the Rizzoli siblings once they were able to make it back to the house. She figured the least she could do to thank Frankie for giving Jane a hand was offer him a clean shower and a home-cooked meal. The three laughed and chatted about the day's events and work, keeping the conversation light.

Frankie just rolled his eyes teasingly each time Jane and Maura finished each other's sentences or laughed at a joke that apparently only the two knew. This was a step in the right direction for his sister and he couldn't be happier for the both of them. The time he'd come to spend with the blonde had made him see just how wonderful of a person she truly was, and he knew she was the right fit for Jane. He was happy that his sister had finally found her other half. Knowing that this would be their first 'official' night living together and not wanting to intrude, he quickly bade them goodbye after lunch and took off, making sure to call his mother and made plans to keep her occupied the rest of the evening so as to give the two women some privacy.

"So, are you glad that you finally got everything you needed to get moved, moved?" Maura asked.

"I'm relieved more than anything else. I hate moving, but if that's what it took to move into a house with a gorgeous woman I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend, then I gladly endured the sacrifice." Jane tease.

She walked up to Maura and hugged her around her waist.

"You know I'm very happy to be here. I'm ecstatic that you want me here permanently."

"I want you here forever with me, Jane. I love this already and only wish we would've done it sooner."

"We never want to rush into things, love. Stuff has to come at its own pace. I think we're doing really well so far." Jane replied, as she invaded Maura's space and kissed her lips softly.

The shorter woman embraced her lover and deepened the kiss. What started off as an innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated, passionate exchange, a declaration of love that left both women wanting so much more.

"I have to agree; we're doing quite well." Maura said after she managed to catch her breath. "I believe, however, that there is something we're going to have to do..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jane asked, her fingers running through her girlfriend's hair.

"I think the master bedroom needs to be properly christened as _ours_, don't you?"

With that, Maura turned, and seductively walked away from Jane and down the hallway leading to the bedroom.

_God, do I love that woman._

* * *

**_I know it's a short chapter, but I've got a busy weekend as always. I'm definitely going to try to keep the daily updates going. You all can certainly help keep me motivated by hitting that button!=)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's the next one! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, my loyal readers=) This one has a bit of a twist and I really want to know what you think!**

* * *

"Come on Maur, we're going to be late!"

"Jane, it's our day off. I thought the whole point of that was to relax. Besides, aren't I the one that's usually trouble when it comes to punctuality?" Maura teased.

"Usually, yes, but it's opening day, we need to be there super early! I want the whole experience! I've wanted the whole experience all year long and thanks to you, my beautiful girlfriend, I get to see the Sox open the new season against the damned Yankees!" Jane gave Maura a kiss to emphasize just how grateful she was. "I know this isn't typically your thing, with the sports, so I really appreciate you doing this."

"I'm not as knowledgeable in sports, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy them. It's not to the degree you do, certainly, but one thing that's going to make this great and so worth it is the look on your face as you experience the whole thing. Even if I hated baseball, your love of it and me getting to share that experience with you would make it worth it."

"How did I ever get so lucky in life to have come across someone like you?" Jane asked her girlfriend as she looked on in awe and adoration.

"I think we have Angela to thank for that." Maura said with a wink. "Now let's get going, if not then you're right and we truly are going to be late…"

"Wait a minute, that's what you're going to wear?" Jane asked as she looked Maura over.

"Yes, I think I met what you said was 'proper' game attire." Maura replied as she looked down at her clothes: jeans, a sox shirt, and tennis shoes.

"You look great Maur, as always, but you're missing something I think…" Jane went over to the couch and grabbed a rectangular box that rested on it. "This is for you."

"Jane, I didn't realize we were getting each other anything… I'm sorry…"

"Oh come on Maur, don't even go there. It's just my way of saying 'thank you' and you really being a part of today. I hope you like it!"

Maura opened the box to reveal a Red Sox home jersey. Jane had even gotten it personalized, with 'Isles' stitched on the back. Along with the jersey, Jane had included a red sox cap.

"This is great! Now I have one just like yours!" Maura kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you. I most certainly will wear this today. Let me put it on really quick and then we'll leave…"

Opening day at Fenway Park was definitely a sight to see. Red Sox nation was in full swing. Men, women and children all dressed in Sox gear paraded through the streets leading up to Fenway. Music could be heard from all over, food and beverage was consumed in anticipation to the game. Everyone was just having a great time, to the degree of it being infectious.

Maura had never been part of something that was so much fun before that didn't involve any natural sciences. Her fear of people was nonexistent with Jane by her side, their hands linked together as they walked through the crowd. For Jane, it was just about being in the middle of it all, feeling the love for the game and letting mingling with people who felt as passionate as she did about the sport, all the while having her girlfriend by her side. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such an amazing time.

The game was a huge success as the Red Sox ended up beating the crap out of the Yankees and taking the game 7-2. The roar of the crowd at the end of the game was only indicative of the great game played and what appeared to be a very promising season.

Maura had enjoyed watching Jane yell at the refs and players when they made a bad call or what she considered to be an 'idiotic' play. Each time the brunette had received a reassuring hand squeeze and smile from her girlfriend who just seemed to be absorbing the environment around her. It truly had been a day to remember.

"So what do you think Maur? Are you a Red Sox fan now too?" Jane asked.

"Always…" Maura replied.

Jane awoke with a jolt, feeling disoriented. Something wasn't right. The surface she lay on was too hard to be a bed. She quickly looked around, realizing she was nowhere near Maura's and her bedroom. Concrete walls surrounded her, a hint of humidity in the air. She lay on the ground, and it wasn't until then that she realized her hands and legs were bound; not too tight, but tight enough to hold her in place. There was no gag in her mouth, so clearly the ones who had done this weren't worried about her yelling.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember what was going on. Fenway Park. Opening Day. That had all been a dream… no … not a dream, but a memory. She had been remembering that day as she slept. But how had this happened? How had she ended up here? _Why_ was she here? Where was Maura? Was she ok? Had she been taken too? Where the hell was she? And how could she get away?

* * *

**So Jane was having a dream and realized she was taken. What's going to happen to her now? And where is Maura? Let me know your thoughts!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maura had woken up that day with a bad feeling in her chest. She couldn't exactly explain the 'why' behind it; there was something that just didn't feel right. Her change in breathing pattern had alerted Jane, who now had her eyes opened and was looking at her worriedly.

"Maur, are you ok? What's the matter? You're breathing funny…"

Maura was trying to call on all the years of yoga and well practiced breathing in an attempt to calm down her abnormally beating heart. "I don't know what's going on, Jane. I woke up with a very odd feeling in my chest. I feel like something's wrong, like something's going to happen."

"Baby, I don't like the sound of that. Maybe you should call your doctor and make an appointment, get in today to see him and have him give you a check-up. I want to make sure you're ok. This has never happened before Maura. Even though you're the healthiest person I know, I still want to make sure you're ok… please?"

"Alright, I'll call him after I'm finished getting ready and set an appointment for later this afternoon. I really don't believe it's anything health related, but I'll do it. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it really would. I want to make absolutely sure there's nothing wrong with you."

Maura kissed Jane's hand that was intertwined with her own. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. Come on, let's get ready. We have a case to solve and things to do!"

Maura had called her doctor's office as the two drove to the precinct, wanting to make sure that Jane was at ease more than anything else. Her appointment was scheduled for 5:15 that afternoon. Jane had told her that she would make room in her schedule to go with her.

The two had breakfast at the café, Angela taking extra care in preparing a balanced, healthy meal for what she considered to be her other daughter. Maura was grateful for the fact that they cared about her health, but she really saw it as unnecessary since she really didn't think there was anything _physically _wrong with her. Still, she played along so as to not hurt neither Jane's nor Angela's feelings. She and Jane parted at the elevator with a promise to see each other later on in the day.

Before either woman knew it, lunchtime had come around. Neither really wanting to take too long since they'd be taking off, they'd gone down to the café once again only to pick up the order and take it to the morgue for a little more privacy.

Jane was still freaking out and trying her best not to show Maura just how worried she was, but Maura saw right through her anyway and tried to ease her worries.

"Don't worry about this Jane; I'm sure I'm fine. We've just been under so much stress with these cases lately that I think we need a vacation."

"A vacation, huh? I could do with a vacation. God knows I've accumulated enough time to go on one since I'm always here. I don't really think I've taken personal days… I can't remember the last time I actually did."

"Well, it's settled then. When this case is over, we're gone. You and I, a white sandy beach, bikinis and sangrias… what do you say my love?"

"I say that the image of you in a bikini is the best picture I've had in my head all day, and that I wholeheartedly agree." Jane said, reaching in to kiss her girlfriend. "I can't wait to get this case closed! We've been hunting these assholes down for so long now; I think we finally have a chance at catching them this time!"

"I know the murders that we're dealing with, but who are the main suspects? What makes this case so important?"

"It's the heads of the Irish mob; they've run the Boston docks for years. There's been so much bloodshed in the last few years, each with their own unique signature, and each and every time they've manage to evade capture. Not this time though… I think we may just have enough to bring someone in."

"I know that we've been in a relationship for several months now. I know what duty comes with your job, and I would never ask you to change anything about it, you know that right?"

"Yeah… why am I hearing a 'but' in that sentence?"

"I just want you to be careful, Jane. I love you; I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Just be careful… please? Do it for us."

"You know I'm always careful baby."

"No, I know you can be reckless. I know that's who you are, and I love you as you are. But just don't be afraid to ask for help, ok?"

"Don't worry Maur, everything will be ok." Jane looked down at her watch. "Crap, I have to go. I told Frost we'd go and do some investigating today, try to get some more evidence. I'll be back in time for the appointment, ok? Just text me the address to your doctor's office and I'll meet you there. I gotta go. I love you, Maur." Jane gave her a quick kiss and hurriedly took off in search of her partner to continue her day.

"I love you too! Be careful, and I'll see you later today." Maura replied at Jane's retreating form.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly for the M.E. She'd decided to catch up on paperwork while she waited for any additional information or for any additional bodies to perform autopsies on. There was always a mountain of paperwork to be done whenever you worked homicide, and her job was no exception.

By the time 4:20 came around, she sent Jane a quick text letting her know the address and telling her that she'd be on her way in half an hour since it was only a 10 minute drive. She wasn't surprised when she didn't receive a reply quickly, assuming she and Frost were in the middle of something important. 5:05 came around to a patiently waiting Maura at the doctor's office. Jane was usually one to run either right on schedule or a couple of minutes late, so she didn't really think much of it. She sent her a text again.

"_Jane, my appointment is in a few minutes. Are you still going to be able to come? Let me know. I love you." –M_

The bad feeling she'd had all morning returned when she didn't get a reply. Something told her Jane would've replied by now, even if it was just to say she was stuck in the middle of something. After waiting a couple more minutes, she decided to call. It went straight to voicemail. Was Jane's phone off? She dialed Frost, which also went straight to voicemail. Trying to remain calm, she dialed Korsak.

"Detective Korsak, it's Maura."

"Dr. Isles. What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm at an appointment right now and Jane was supposed to meet me here. Do you know if she and Frost got back to the precinct?"

"No, they haven't returned. I actually haven't heard from them all afternoon… I'm sure they just got caught up in something. Have you tried calling them?"

"I tried both their numbers and I'm getting sent straight to voicemail. Vince, I'm worried that something may be wrong…"

"Don't worry Maura. I'll get on the radios and track them down. I'll call you the minute I hear something, ok?"

Knowing that she would probably hear from Jane for it later, Maura left the doctor's office and raced back to the precinct. She couldn't just sit around a doctor's office waiting, she needed to know what had happened to Jane, and she needed an answer fast. She had just managed to catch the end of Vince Korsak's conversation as she ran into the bullpen.

"What do you mean Frost has been shot? Is he alive? Where's Jane?"

She saw his face drain of all color.

"I'm on my way. Put all units out on alert. Find her!" Korsak looked up. "Maura… Jane's … gone… there's no trace of her…"

The last thing Maura saw was Korsak rushing to her side before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Work has been getting in the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maura!" Korsak had rushed over to the doctor as quickly as his legs could carry him and he was able to stop her fall, at least partially. He fell to the ground with her, but was able to keep her head from bouncing on the concrete floor of the bullpen. He tried to wake her, but she was out cold. He lightly tapped her cheeks to no avail. He yelled out for help, and saw Cavanaugh's door burst open.

"The doc passed out. Get the first aid kit! I need some alcohol!"

The detective lifted himself off the ground and grabbed a hold of her ankles and slightly elevated her legs, hoping it would rush enough blood back to her brain to help her slip into wakefulness. Cavanaugh returned seconds later and helped Vince get Maura's upper body off the ground. He opened the bottle of alcohol and carefully brought it up to her nose. Maura's eyes shot open and she immediately began coughing.

"Doc, are you ok?"

"Vince, what happened? Where's Jane?"

"Jane is missing Maura. I had just told you that when you passed out. I have every unit in Boston out looking for her. I have to get to the hospital to check on Frost. He was rushed into surgery, and he may not make it. He's the only one that can give us a clue as to what happened and where Jane was taken or who she was taken by."

"WHAT?! Frost got shot and Rizzoli is missing?! Why didn't you tell me about this Vince?!" Cavanaugh demanded.

"I had just found out what happened when Dr. Isles passed out. I wasn't about to leave her here in that state. Maura, are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think I can."

Both men grabbed an arm, helped her up, and led her to a nearby chair. It took a couple of moments for her to regain full consciousness.

"Vince, I'm going to the hospital with you."

"No, you can't. Not after this. You have to stay here and try to relax. You need to get the blood flow back to normal in your body and you're not going to achieve that by going with me to the hospital. I'll get Angela to come sit with you." Korsak stated as he pulled out his phone and began to dial for Angela down at the café.

"Vincent Korsak, if you think that I'm going to sit here and wait for news to come in about Frost and about Jane, you have got another thing coming. If Barry is the only one that can provide us with any kind of leads or answers as to Jane's whereabouts, then I'm going with you. Jane would want us there, he is her partner. I'm sure he did everything he could to protect her; I'm sure they both did everything they could to protect one another."

"Maura…"

"No Vince, I'm going! I can't sit around here not knowing what's going on, I'll lose my mind… please?" Maura begged.

Korsak thought for a split second, before reluctantly nodding his head and motioning for her to rise as he extended his arm. "Let's go. We can't waste another minute." He turned to Cavanaugh. "I'll call you the moment I know anything. Frost will probably either still be in the OR or knocked out by sedatives by the time I get there, but it doesn't hurt to give it a shot. We need to get something on Jane, anything that would give us a lead.

* * *

Korsak rushed into the emergency room at Boston Memorial, Maura at his side. They both headed up to the nurses' station and asked for Frost only to be turned away; he was still in surgery and it was still touch and go. Since he had given Korsak clearance with regards to medical records (the trio had signed the necessary documents so that they could all get information), he was allowed to be filled in with everything that was going on. A doctor had come out of the OR to fill him in on the progress.

"Detective Korsak? I'm Dr. Turner, one of the general surgeons operating on Detective Frost. The cardiothoracic surgeon is operating on him as we speak. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it isn't looking good. There were two bullets that hit is chest. One of them pierced his lung and is now lodged in the heart. The problem is that it is too close to the aorta and he is at risk of bleeding out. He's already coded twice on the table, and we've managed to resuscitate him. The other bullet hit just above the heart. That was the easier one to deal with, but he still has lost a tremendous amount of blood. I'll try to keep you posted, but as of now I have to get back in there and assist. We'll do everything we can, but I ask that you prepare yourself."

Korsak stood shocked, feet glued to the floor and unable to move. Not only did they not have a clue as to Jane's whereabouts, but now Frost was battling the thin line between life and death. He'd always seen the two of them as his children, and the severity of the situation began hitting him hard.

"Thank… thank you for updating us doctor."

Maura had stood by his side, absorbing everything the doctor had said to the older detective. With each word spoken, her heart skipped a beat. Barry was in bad shape. The loss of that much blood, with the bullet still in his heart, well things weren't looking good. Still, she couldn't help but think of Jane and how they had no idea what had happened to her. She slowly turned to Korsak and put a hand on his forearm, wanting to get his attention gently.

"I'm sure that Barry is going to be alright Vince. This is one of the best hospitals in the country. The doctors will do everything in their power to make sure that Barry makes it out of this alive."

"What if he doesn't make it Maura? I know he's not my partner, but he's like a son to me. Both he and Jane are like my children, they're my family. I can't lose them both." Korsak had always been a kind and gentle man. His soft side showed as his eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"You're not going to lose either of them. Barry is going to recover, and we will do everything to find Jane. She is the love of my life; I'm not letting her go. I don't care what I have to do. I will leave no place unsearched. I will not rest until I find her and she is amongst us safe and sound once again."

A nurse came up to where Korsak and Maura sat, eyes firmly on the blonde. He was dressed the part, but he certainly didn't look like he fit in with the rest of the staff.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Maura Isles?"

"Who are you? What do you want with her?" Vince stated, getting up instantly and stepping in front of her while reaching for his gun. There was something about this guy he didn't like.

"Who I am isn't important. I'm going to reach into the front pocket of my top, and pull out a piece of paper. I have a message for Dr. Isles."

"Carefully, keep your other hand where I can see it."

The man slowly raised his hand to the pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He extended his hand towards the doctor. Maura took it hesitantly. The moment the paper was out of his hands he turned and hurried off, with Korsak hurrying off after him. Maura stood her ground, knowing it was better to stay there than to open herself to the possibility of being in a secluded area with someone she didn't know. Vince returned a few minutes later, out of breath.

"He's gone. What's on that note? What does he want, money?"

"No, this isn't about money. And I don't believe this is someone who is working against us," she replied, as she handed Korsak the note. It was to the point and unsigned.

_I have some information that may help you find your detective. Be at the docks at sunrise, alone._


End file.
